


Tired Cuddles

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [52]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie's canon wife in Star Wars is an officer in the First Order





	Tired Cuddles

She leaned back, humming softly as she rested her head on Matt's soft and large chest. She laughed as she brought up her legs, watching as Techie pulled her feet into his lap, working on removing her boots before he started to work on massaging away the aches and pains of the day. "My sweet boys," Zoe sighed.

"You've been working harder," Techie noted, "everyone has."

"There's going to be a skirmish soon; all officers are expected to be in top shape and ready for anything," she explained. "I know it's been hard down in your department too," she added with a nod to the two of them.

Matt hummed, hugging her around the middle. "Our strong officer works so hard on the bridge for us," he rumbled.

Zoe laughed, turning her head to kiss his cheek. She then pushed herself up into a sitting position, kissing Techie next. "My boys."


End file.
